Zootopia: Bad dreams
by FantastiCallum
Summary: Nick Wilde has been acting strange, Drowsy and tired. And Judy finds out why. My first non digimon fanfic. Also Sorry for all the typos. I had to wright this in notepad and couldn't fix them
Late one night in Zootopia, A certent Fox had been tossing and turning all night long, when suddenl he awoke "GAH!" he yelped as he sprung up from his bed. Nick Wilde, A red fox with a quick toungh, Woke up at 2:33 in a sweat. "Ugh, Another stupid nightmare" he complaind as he began to lay down "I'd better get to sleep so I don't get to work tired". as Nick layed his head on his pillow, He suddenly sprung up and proclaimed "You know what? It's technicly morning, right? I might as well has some coffee and get my day started" He hoped out of bed and walked to the bathroom and looked at his reflection " Early bird gets the worm...or however it goes,"

Nick had stumbled into work at the normal time, clearly exsostide from the lack of sleep. "Hey Nick! Ready to start the day!?" Asked a grey rabbit. This was Nicks partner Judy Hopps, She was Energetic and was always willing to help people out. Nick was barly paying attention and just slumped past her. "umm, Hellooo? Nick are you okay" Judy asked slightly confused, Nick turned and noticed that Judy was talking to him. "Oh! h-hey Judy. Didn't see you there" Judy stated getting courious. "Nick are you okay? you seem really drowsy." Nick grabed a mug. "Oh I'm good, Just need my morning coffee." He said as he filled up the mug, "You didn't have a Cup at home? why not?" Judy questioned, before he could replie chief Bogo called out. "Hopps! Wilde! we got a case!" Judy quickly perked up "What is it cheif?" "We have a robbery at a local convienent store" Judy was getting exited, Just the start of the day and already a case. "We won't let you down, right Nick?...Nick?" Nick looked up after realising that he was being addressed. "Hmm? Oh! yeah, Count on us." He said as Judy pulled him to the police car. "Nick. Are you sure you're alright?" Nick was getting a little annoyed. "Yes. I'm fine."

After a Quick encounter and apprehention of the robber, Judy was holding him down as Nick waited near the car.  
"You have the right to rwmain scilent. Nick! Could you hand me the cuffs please?" Nick was dossing off near the car, unaware of what she had said. "Nick? Nick! Pay attention!" Judy demanded, she was lossing her pations. "wha-Oh, Right right right right right!" Nick sputterd as he tossed the handcuffs towards Judy. She wasen't ready to catch the however and they hit her on the head. As she tride to pick the up and rub her noggin, the badger who had tride to rob the store took the oppratonity to escape. Judy, realizing that both hands were empty, quickly gaind chase yelling "Hey! Come back here!". She maneged to corner him and get Him back to the car, were Nick had been dossing off again. "Thanks for the help" She said sarcasticly.

When they got back to the station, Cheif Bogo was waiting for them, or rather he was waiting for Nick. "Wilde! I'm not happy with what I've been hearing." Useually Nick would make a wisecrack about how he's never happy, but instead Nick just kinda stared at him."You've been dossing off and almost let the Suspect get away." Nick tride to protest "it was one time." But to no avail. "This has been going on for a week and a half." Bogo took a closer look at nick and saw the baggs under his eyes. "What time do you go to sleep?" Nick was Takein off gaurd "Uhh. When I always do. nine to ten" Bogo thought for a Moment. "Okay. When did you wake up?" "uhh, Posibly at like...Two-thirty am" Bogo was frusterated. "Wilde, you can't work If you're in this condition. Go home and rest" Nick was hessitent to go home. "Wh-what!? But I-" Cheif Bogo Cut him off. "Go rest now! Or else you're Fired!" "I... Alright, fine" he said, slightly annoyed as he stromed out. Judy had heard the whole thing, and cheif Bogo called her in. "Yes cheif?" Judy asked. "You heard what I asked Him, Right?" He said, Judy nodded. "Well, I don't think that he'll actualy get any rest, So go spy on him to see if he dose." Judy was Shocked. It was one thing to threten to fire her partner. But now he want's her to spy on him? "Uh Cheif with all due respect I don-" Ceif Bogo raisd his hand, Signaling her to stop. "Don't do it for the Job. Do it for his sake" He said In a relitively calm manner. Judy thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll do it. For nick."

After a bit of following, Judy got to Nicks Place. Now that she thought of it, she never went there before. After serching around a bit, she found a window leading into Nicks room that she could reach. She hoped off a trashcan and got to the window to look through. She opend it just a crack so she could hear what Nick might be saying. Nick Stumbled into the room, wearing the green undershirt and boxers that he usually wears at night. "ughh." Nick growld, clearly unhappy with the cercomstances. "What dose Bogo know? I don't need to rest, I was just not feeling it." He sat down on his bed as Judy moved to another window to avoid Nick's gaze. "My legs do hurt, Maybe I'll just lay dow for a bit" Nick said as he floped onto his matress. A cold gust of wind blew through the window and caused Nick to shiver, "Brrr! Why is the window open?" Judy got a little scared that Nick would find her out. "Bleh! I don't feel like getting up...Maybe I'll just wrap myself up in a blanket." Nick had gotten himself all wraped up and laying on his pillow. "I don't need to sleep. I d-don't need to sleep. I don't need to...I don't need...sleep...zzz" Nick had givin in to his exasustion and fell asleep. Judy was both glad that Nick was indeed resting, and also worried as for why he didn't want to. "I have a hunch that Nick isn't doing so well. maybe I'll just look after him for a bit." Just then, She herd a worried moan comming from inside.

Judy looked back Inside to see Nick twiching and turning. "N-Nick?" She asked softly. Just then, Nick had sprung up in a cold sweat. "Gah! Oh, It was...it was another...another nightmare." Nick seemed slightly sad. "I'm fine. Its okay. It...it... Ohh who am I kidding?" Nicks eyes started to water up. Judy was getting even more conserned for him. "I've been having this Stupid Nightmare for the past week. I can't get any sleep! And I don't Have anyone to tell." Streams of tears started driping down his cheeks as he put his paws on his face. "What is wrong with me?" Judy was starting to tear up herself. She was shocked that this was happaning to Nick, Or that he didn't feel like he could tell her. "ohh, Nick." She said softly. Suddenly Nick turned to the window and Saw Judy watching him. "Cartots? What the heck are you doing?" Judy was starteld and nearly fell off the window sill. "Oh uh. Hi Nick." She said, trying not to sound suspicesuos. Nick got up and Opend the window to let her in. "Why are you spying on me?" Nick asked, slightly annoyed. Judy didn't want to, but she felt it was right to tell Nick. "Cheif Bogo told me to see if you actualy going to rest." Nick got offended. "Oh how Wonderfull! Another person Dosen't trust me." Nick was clearly upseat, but Judy had noticed one thing in his rant that left her confused. "Another person who dosen't trust you? who?" Nick was frusterated. "I Don't know who it is. I just know that theres someone. Now can you please leave?" Judy was unfased by Nicks outburst, she knew he wasn't feeling well. "Nick...Is that what your nightmares have been about?" Nick just stared at her for a bit before he sat back on his bed. "Judy. I'm sorry for yelling. 'sigh' Let me tell you about it."

"It would start off kinda happy, I would show up to work and you and Ben would greet me like you useually do." Just then Nick let off a little smile, But it soon fell back to a frown. "Th-then Bogo would call me into a room in the back to talk. so I would go in and ask him what he needed." Judy sat next to Nick so that she could get closer. Nick continued. "The room would be dark, and I wouldent be able to see, And I'm a fox mind you so it was deffinitly strange. Anyway he would ask me to take a seat so that we could talk." Nick took in a breath and continued. "Bogo asked me if I was loyal to the ZPD, That I wasent just scaming them. I was confused but I said That I was loyal. Then he asked me if I would ever go savage." Judy jumped when she herd that. Nick kept talking. "I would say that it was a stupid question but he'd cut me off and say 'Answer the damn question Fox' So I said I woulden't. Then he would look behind me and say 'That's all I needed to hear. Constrain him boys!' Then the next thing I know is my hands are being tied behind my back as a light started to shine on me." Nick started to rub his face to try and keep himself focused. "I would yell and ask what they where doing, Then another officer brought a breif case and said. 'To keep him from going savage' I would yell out 'Savage? what are you talking about? I said I wouldent go savage.' th-then Bogo would look at me and say ' I know better then to trust a Fox.' Then he would takesomething from the breif case and say 'And we aren't going to take any chances'. I didn't know what he was talking about, And I kept thinking 'Is he gonna kill me, or arrest me or something' Then he pulled out a... H-he pulled out a..." Nick was frozen, he coulden't speak. Judy put her paw on his and he continued. "He pulled out a... a Muzzle, and he asked another officer to put it on me. Then all my protesting stoped when I realized that he was adressing...you." Judy got a look of horror on her face, and as Nick went on tears started rolling down his face. "And you did it. You took the Muzzle and put it on my face. After that, I wake up."

Judy moved closer to Nick, trying to confort him even though she was tearing up too. "That's why I'm so tired, I don't want to have that nightmare again so I stay up." Then, Nick started to cry more openly. "I'm scared Judy. I keep having this nightmare and I don't know why or what to do." Judy could tell that Nick was being serieuss, Usually He calls her 'Carrots' or Some other nickname, but almost never 'Judy'. She started rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. "N-Nick. It's okay, It's just a bad dream." Nick just slumped over to his dresser. "I'm not too sure it's 'just' a dream" Judy was getting worried. "Why? do you think that ZPD dosn't trust you? Do-do you think I don't trust you?" Nick came back over to the bed and sat down. "Maybe? I'm not sure. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm blabbing to you, I just-" Judy put her finger over Nicks lips. "Nick. Don't worry, I'm hear for you, you don't have to worry about that nightmare." Nick gazed down at Judy "J-Judy..." "Nick, I'll always be there for you, and I know that if anything like you're dream happens, I'll always be there for you." Nick was speechless. a million and one thoughts went through his head. "Nick, if you want I'll leve-" Just then, Nick hugged Judy. "Thank you." After a second to realize what was happining. Judy hugged back, and said "Oh, you foxes, Always so emotional." After a minute of hugging, Judy got ready to leave. "you sure you'll be fine?" Nick was getting ready to sleep. "I'll be fine carrots, Really." Judy rolled her eyes and got going. "Oh and uhh. Thanks."

After Judy left, Nick started to drift off to sleep. and in what felt like forever. He had a good dream. 


End file.
